


Room In Your Heart

by flimflam99



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimflam99/pseuds/flimflam99
Summary: It is the evening after Sherrinford and Sherlock finally admits to himself that he loves Molly Hooper.  He is tired, stressed and emotional, so is it any wonder that when he falls asleep in the car going back to London that he dreams............





	Room In Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Think I've been watching too many Disney movies recently..........

Sherlock was jolted awake by a sudden movement. He opened his eyes warily to find himself sat in the front passenger seat of a car in what looked like the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night. He turned to the driver who he was surprised to see was Mary Watson.

“Thank God, Sherlock. Do you know how long you’ve been asleep?” Mary Watson snapped.

“Where are we?” Sherlock queried, looking out of the front windscreen he could see nothing except trees and lots and lots of snow. “Has it been snowing?”

“I have no idea where we are, as the navigator fell asleep on me. And yes, Sherlock despite the greenery surrounding us, it has been snowing.” Mary answered back, she was driving extremely cautiously as the driving conditions were atrocious.

Sherlock looked at his phone, which had been lying on his lap. It was dead.

“Phones dead, we could be anywhere.” Sherlock heard Mary’s groan. They drove along in silence for a bit and then the car suddenly stopped.

“What the hell?” Mary tried to restart the car but the engine wouldn’t start. “I can’t get it to go.” She banged her head against the steering wheel in frustration.

“We’ll have to get out and walk” Sherlock announced. They both got out of the car and they started to walk along the side of the road. Mary put her hand through Sherlock’s arm after a while and they trudged onwards. 

Soon they came to a big rusting iron gate. Sherlock managed to open it and they walked up what seemed to be an interminably long drive. Against the backdrop of snow was what looked to be a huge castle. A castle that looked familiar to Sherlock…..

A set of stone steps led to a large door. Sherlock and Mary hurried up the steps and Mary banged on the door. The door opened and both Mary and Sherlock hurried inside. The room was completely dark but as the door behind them closed with a bang the lights seemed to come on. They were in a large hallway and in one the rooms leading off of it a huge fire suddenly roared into life.

“What is this place?” Sherlock turned to Mary and then spun round in shock as Mary was nowhere to be seen. He ran to the entrance door but it had locked itself and would not open. “Mary?” Sherlock called but she did not reply. “Mary!”

He wandered into the room with the fire and warmed his hands in front of it. He looked around, his curiosity getting the better of him as he walked round the room inspecting everything.

“You must leave!” A voice roared from the hallway. Sherlock ran to the doorway but there was nobody there. “You shouldn’t be here! Why have you come?” The voice was gruff but Sherlock was sure who ever was talking was female. Sherlock looked all around the hallway but could not see where the voice was coming from.

“Our car broke down. My friend Mary was here but I can’t find her. Once I find her then we will leave.” Sherlock spoke calmly but firmly.

“You lie!” The voice thundered. “There is only you here. Have you come to make fun of me?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous” Sherlock snorted derisively. “I don’t even know you, why would I want to make fun of someone I don’t even know.”

“You mean to say, you’ve not heard of the beast?” The voice laughed harshly. Sherlock caught a flicker of a shadow on the wall and turned towards it.

“Show yourself!” Sherlock commanded. 

“Me?! Show myself?” The voice mocked disbelievingly. “How dare you tell me what to do in my own home.” The lights started to flicker.

“At least tell me your name” Sherlock answered in a quieter voice. He moved to the back of the hallway towards the Kitchen. He caught sight of a flash of blue. He followed.

“I don’t have a name.” The voice hitched on the last word. “They call me the beast.”

“Who calls you the beast and why?” Sherlock was now in the Kitchen but the voice when it answered seemed to, frustratingly, come from behind him, back in the hallway.

“The villagers and they call me that because I’m hideously ugly.” The voice laughed. A laugh that seemed to end on a sob. “You must leave, leave now while you still can!” 

“I’ll be only too happy to leave once I’ve found my friend.” Sherlock returned to the original room he had been in.

“Your friend isn't here. I know what and where everything is in this castle, the castle is part of me.” The voice sounded quieter, more softer and more familiar….

“You have a mind castle?” The voice laughed.

“No! It's not a castle in my mind, it's a castle in my heart. This room is a room in my heart.”

“So I'm in a room in your heart?” 

“You've always had a room in my heart, Sherlock” The voice whispered and let out a soft gasp.

“You know my name? Who are you?” Sherlock whirled around as a flash of blue caught his eye in the mirror over the mantelpiece and then he gasped as he caught sight of her. 

She was standing in the doorway, she wasn’t tall and was covered completely in dark brown fur, she was wearing a blue smock dress, her face was also covered in fur and at the top of her head were two horns and she had fangs instead of teeth. But what made Sherlock gasp wasn’t any of that, it was her eyes. Her eyes were a dark brown and Sherlock knew instantly who she was………

“Molly…” He breathed in horror. Molly’s head snapped up and as her gaze caught Sherlock’s, she too looked horror struck as she realised he had seen her. She turned and ran up the grand staircase, her sobs echoing behind her.

Sherlock ran after her but she was too fast for him and by the time he had got up the stairs, he had no idea where she had gone.

He tried all the rooms and eventually opened a door to reveal a large ornate bedroom and lying on the bed, oblivious to his presence, sobbing harshly, was Molly.

“She’s breaking her heart” Sherlock jumped as Mary seemed to appear suddenly beside him, her usual smile missing.

“Where have you been?” Sherlock asked in bewilderment.

“I’ve been around.” Mary replied absently. “What about Molly? How are you going to help her?”

Sherlock walked cautiously into the room, nearer the bed. The closer he got the more the sounds of her sobs tore into him. They sounded like Molly, it was Molly and as he reached her, he put his hand out and touched the side of her face, her fur felt silken to his touch.

“Molly?” 

“Don’t look at me!” Molly sobbed trying to hide her face in the pillow. Sherlock sat on the edge of the bed and gently pushed her so that she lay facing him. He reached out and stroked her face again.

“Molly.” He whispered gently. “I love you, Molly. I don’t care what you look like, I’ll always love you.” 

Molly stared at him for a moment and then she smiled. “Sherlock……….”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sherlock? Sherlock!” Sherlock was woken abruptly by John shaking his shoulder. 

“Hmph..” Sherlock slurred, he moved his head away and then abruptly sat back even more when he realised that he had been dozing on John Watson’s shoulder. “What’s going on?” Sherlock’s voice sounded gruff even to him but John just smiled sadly at him.

“We’re almost at my place. I’ll make up the sofa for you, you can stay as long as you want, Sherlock.” 

Sherlock was silent for a moment. It had been a dream. He must have fallen asleep in the back of the car while they were driving back from Musgrave.

“Sherlock?” John questioned, his face full of sympathy for his friend, even though he had been through the wringer himself today.

“Thank you, John, but I’m going to go and see Molly. You have enough to do with Rosie.” Sherlock leant back trying to stretch his long legs out a bit more.

“Is that a good idea? Molly was pretty upset by it all, maybe you should wait under tomorrow.” John looked worried.

“If Molly doesn’t want to see me I won’t force for to.” Sherlock conceded. “I’ll probably stay at Mycroft’s if that is the case.” 

After dropping off John and briefly seeing Rosie again, Sherlock got back into Mycroft’s black car and sank wearily into the seat.

“So, Beauty and The Beast, didn’t think that would be your thing Sherlock?” Sherlock jumped and turned to see Mary Watson sat in the corner of the car hugging her knees to her chest. Sherlock frowned, he must be hallucinating or something, but just decided to go with the flow.

“I made the unfortunate mistake of agreeing to spend one afternoon with Molly and Rosie watching it on DVD. Rosie loved it but as soon as it finished, even though she fell asleep half way through, she woke up and cried until we put it back on again. I saw it so many times I could probably act it out, myself.” Sherlock paused thinking. “I thought that castle looked familiar.”

Mary laughed, Sherlock glared at her and she thrust a foot out and poked him with her toe.

“Will Molly forgive me?” Sherlock suddenly frowned, looking for reassurance from his dear, dear friend.

“I don’t know, I’m just in your head, Sherlock”. Mary smiled sadly at him. “I’m not real.”

“I thought as much.” Sherlock admitted glumly. “I’m sorry Mary for what happened.”

Mary smiled at him and then cheekily winked at him. “It’s ok, Sherlock. Just… try to happy?” Sherlock nodded and just as swiftly as she appeared, Mary was gone.

\----------------------------

Sherlock knocked at the door of Molly’s house. He didn’t have to wait long before the door opened and Molly peered round the door. She looked half asleep, her long hair lying in tangles. She looked like she had been crying but her face lit up briefly when she saw him and then she frowned as she looked him over. Sherlock was glad that he had showered and changed at the private hospital that Mycroft had arranged for John and himself to be taken to.

“Are you ok, Sherlock?” Molly’s quiet voice seemed like heaven to Sherlock. She held out her hand and he took it as she guided him through the door. Sherlock felt like weeping, he suddenly felt so tired. Molly steered him towards an armchair and gently pushed him into it.

“I’ll get you a glass of water, do you want anything to eat?” Sherlock shook his head, so Molly disappeared into her Kitchen. It was only then that Sherlock noticed that Molly had been sleeping on the sofa. She had made a little nest of pillows and blankets for herself and that was why she was so prompt to open the door. She was expecting him and expecting him to sleep in her bed while she took the sofa which meant that she had been told what had happened, probably by Mycroft.

“There you go. There’s some paracetamol as well. I don’t know what they gave you at the hospital, if anything, but you can have them if you need to.” Molly put the glass in his hand and at his nod, gave him two paracetamol. She made her way back to the sofa and sat down pulling a blanket over her knees.

Sherlock took the paracetamol and drank half the water before he spoke.

“Mycroft has told you, hasn’t he?” Sherlock’s voice was harsh and weary. He glanced at Molly, who was looking at him with compassion. He looked away, down at the glass of water in his hands. He downed the rest of the water and put the glass on the table. He heard Molly stand up and she came over to him and she knelt down beside his chair.

“Yes, he told me what happened. I’m so sorry, Sherlock.” Her hand came out to touch his cheek and wiped away a stray tear that had fallen. “Come on, you need to sleep Sherlock.” She took his hand and tugged at him and he stood up. He felt so tired and weary and so fed up of pretending to not care about anything. He stumbled after Molly, who held his hand firmly in hers. They reached her bedroom and Molly pushed him down to sit on the bed while she took out some pyjamas out of a bag. She noticed Sherlock watching her.

“Mycroft brought them” She explained. Sherlock just nodded. He started unbuttoning his shirt, he saw Molly turn away from him and also saw the flush on her cheeks. 

“Molly, can you help me?” His voice was a mere whisper but Molly heard him and came swiftly to his side. She brushed his hands away and started to finish unbuttoning his shirt. Her blush deepened and it reminded Sherlock of the last time she had unbuttoned his shirt, after the fall. She had blushed then and he had wanted to touch her, to caress her cheek, to feel the warmth of her blush. He brought his hand up to touch her cheek, felt her warmth against the coolness of his hand, heard the hitch in her breath. “Molly?”. It was half a question, half a plea and Molly answered him by moving closer to him, her hands sliding his shirt off his shoulders. He held her waist and brought his lips slowly to hers and kissed her so so sweetly. Molly kissed him back, her hands gathering him closer to her and then she pulled away. “You are so beautiful, Molly.” Molly bit her lip trying to hide a smile, before turning away.

“You need to sleep, Sherlock” and she tossed him the pyjamas. Sherlock finished getting into the pyjamas and then pulled back the covers and got into bed. Molly had disappeared into the Bathroom and came out with another glass of water, which she put on the bedside cabinet.

“Goodnight Sherlock.” She turned off the light and went to leave.

“Molly? Do you have a room in your heart for me?” The question was out before Sherlock could stop it, his dream running through his head again. 

Molly turned to him and seemed to be dithering before she turned off the light in the hall and in the darkness made her way back to him and got into bed beside him.

“I’ll always have room in my heart for you.” She whispered and even though she had slightly misunderstood what he had said Sherlock’s heart glowed. He gathered her to him, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

“I meant it Molly, you are the one that matters the most and you are the one, the only one who will own my heart.” He felt Molly smile against his chest.

“I love you too, Sherlock.” She reached up and kissed him, a long searching kiss. And then they cuddled down together under the blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to clarify that Sherlock doesn't think that Molly thinks she is ugly (if that makes sense?!). Now that Sherlock has finally admitted that he loves Molly, he is berating himself for the way he has treated her in the past, plus watching Beauty and The Beast too many times!


End file.
